Proxim Bridge
}} The Proxim Bridge is a location in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It is located in the western part of the West Necluda region that leads to the Dueling Peaks making a junction with the Hyrule Field region that surrounds the Great Plateau by crossing the Hylia River. Overview As it is important route for travelers, a brave Hylian named Brigo defends the bridge by chasing off monsters to ensure they do not make take control of it and set up camp on it, thus ensuring it remains open. The Bosh Kala Shrine is located on its west side and acts as a warp point for the bridge itself. On its east side, there is a wooden rain shelter that protects Brigo's Campfire. Brigo takes shelter here when it rains and rests here at night. Monsters avoid the bridge and will not approach it presumably due to fear of its defender Brigo who defends it with his trusty Traveler's Spear. There are Torches along the bridge's railing which go out when it rains though Link can relight them though doing so serves no purpose other than lighting up the bridge at night. Should Link speak to him from the bridge railing Brigo will try to dissuade Link from jumping off it implying he fears Link may be contemplating ending his life or at the very least could die or get seriously hurt jumping off the bridge showing he cares about the well-being of travelers and does his best to dissuade them from jumping off it. Stamella Shrooms grow along the sides of the bridge's west side. Link can take a Camera Rune picture of Brigo's Traveler's Spear to add it to the Hyrule Compendium. In addition to protecting this vital bridge, Brigo provides directions to travelers including Link himself. He provides directions for the Great Plateau and Hyrule Castle even though he can't imagine why anyone would want to go to either of them. When asked how to reach Kakariko Village he directs Link to travel via the road through Dueling Peaks that runs alongside Squabble River to Dueling Peaks Stable and tells him to stop there and ask for further directions. However Link can make a small detour to the merchant Giro's campsite in the forest near the Hills of Baumer to purchase supplies and use his Cooking Pot. Rock Under the Bridge Under the bridge between the central and eastern support pillions is a small bank with a rock which conceals the bridge's other hidden resident: a Korok who will reward Link with a Korok Seed. Like all hidden Koroks, the Korok will remain here for the rest of the game. Gallery File:Birog_comment_(Breath_the_Wild).jpg|Brigo trying to dissuade Link from jumping when Link speaks to him from the bridge railing See Also *Big Twin Bridge *Boneyard Bridge *Bridge of Eldin *Eagus Bridge *Floria Bridge *Great Bridge of Hylia *Horse God Bridge *Horwell Bridge *Kakariko Bridge *Little Twin Bridge *Orsedd Bridge *Owlan Bridge *Rebonae Bridge *Sarjon Bridge Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild locations